The invention relates to a control device for operating a load circuit having an inductive load, comprising a control stage which generates a pulse-width-modulated control signal with measuring disconnection intervals provided in it, a power stage feeding the load circuit and having an electronic switch controlled by the pulse-width-modulated control signal, and a freewheeling element connected in parallel with the load circuit.
Such control devices are known from the prior art, for example European Patent Application 0 855 799.
In the previously known control devices, the determination of the current flowing into the load circuit takes place either by means of a shunt resistor or a measuring amplifier, which are both expensive to realize. In the case of a shunt resistor there is the additional problem that it adversely affects the efficiency and generates heat.
The invention is therefore based on the object of improving a control device of the generic type in such a way that determination of the current flowing into the load circuit is possible in a simple way.